To Life
by peann1
Summary: A sort of parody of Fiddler on the Roof encorporating the Weasley clan. A tale of heartbreak, love, misunderstandings and friendship in Ottery-st. Catchpole. P/P F/A G/K (Takes place in the summer before 6th year)
1. Weasley to Wed?!

This is an almost indirect parody of Fiddler on the Roof. It only really focuses on the love stories of Tevye and Golde, Motel and Tzeital, Hodel and Perchik and Chava and Fyedka but I think that is enough. There is also some slight changes and role reversal to make it fit within JKR wonderful series.  
  
The main cast is as follows:  
  
Tevye: Arthur Weasley / Molly  
  
Golde: Molly / Arthur  
  
Tzeital: Percy  
  
Hodel: George  
  
Chava: Fred  
  
Motel: Penelope  
  
Perchik: Katie  
  
Fyedka: Angelina  
  
Shprintze and Bielke: Ron and Ginny  
  
Yente: Rita Skeeter (I know, I know but just think about all the rumours she spread in Goblet of Fire!)  
  
Lazar Wolf: the Spinnets  
  
Grandma Tzeitel: Charlie  
  
1.1 Fruma-Sarah: Oliver  
  
  
  
Arthur Weasley sat at the scrubbed dining room table, exhausted after a hard days work in the ministry. Molly was making a welcome-home dinner for the kids who were all unpacking (rather noisily) upstairs. It was the twins' last homecoming for if Molly had her way now they had left school they would never leave home again. There were dark times coming and if truth be told he would have preferred if they hadn't had come home that summer at all but had remained under Albus Dumbledore's watchful eye.  
  
"Ron! Ginny!" Molly's shrill voice cut through the air. "Come lay the table for dinner!" He smiled pensively, would his children ever know peace? He hoped so. "Arthur, oh Arthur. I can't believe it. Our Percy!"  
  
Molly was holding the Evening Prophet in her hands. Its front headline read WEASLEY TO WED? Along with the article was a photo spanning half the size of the front page of.of Alicia Spinnet and Percy!  
  
"Oh, I knew it. She's rich and a pure blood and everything. Oh Alicia's perfect. I remember Brenda Spinnet saying something about Alicia having a crush on one of our boys last Christmas but Percy. and now they're getting married without even saying a thing to us about it! Oh now we can't confront Percy about until he wants to tell us but tomorrow we'll have to meet with the Spinnets and discuss wedding plans."  
  
*  
  
Ron and Ginny Weasley came running up the stairs, they had stolen their parents' copy of the Prophet having noticed the article about Percy, realising what perfect blackmailing it would be. If Penelope ever found out, well they wouldn't like to be in Percy's shoes.  
  
"She's coming over tonight isn't she!" Ginny smirked just outside Percy's bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah she is." A voice from inside the room said none-to-cheerily. They entered to find Percy, oddly enough being comforted by the twins, already gazing blankly at a copy of the paper. "Probably knows already. It's not true you know."  
  
"Perce of course it's not true. It's just Skeeter sticking in her nose where its not wanted. You know what with us being the children of a very high profile ministry employee as mum keeps reminding us." Fred tried reassuringly.  
  
"You know what mum's like - she wants any girl we're going to marry or even go out with to be dowdy, boring, "a pure blood would be nice but it's really not important but it would be really lovely if she was well off too." Dad doesn't mind just as long as she's eccentric as him about muggles and whatnot." Said George wisely  
  
"Personally I don't care as long as she's the six foot gorgeous model type!"  
  
Percy shook his head and tried to suppress a laugh. "All I want is Penelope but mother's had her heart set on Alicia since maybe we were toddlers or something.hey since when have you two wanted girls?"  
  
"Hey we've had our fair share of hormones too." George admonished. "We'll we'd better get down to dinner, I've got a feeling mum will skin us alive if we don't hurry up. Anyway no girl's perfect for everyone so don't worry Perce. Mum'll come 'round to Penny someday - maybe when you're fifty and have ten kids!"  
  
*  
  
There was sudden rushing noise on the stairs behind Percy, turning swiftly around he saw a beautiful girl in moss green robes looking at him, "Penny! Oh Penny I'm sorry. Its just Skeeter stirring trouble." He flung himself around her, kissing her.  
  
"Shhhh Perce I know it's lies. Be quiet a minute and listen. Percy, sweetie if I know you're mother and after five years I think I do then she'll be all excited about 'you and Alicia'. We'll have to tell them soon, after dinner you have to tell your dad. I love you, you know?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Then hurry up for dinner and don't think about it too much you'll be fine!"  
  
They headed down to the cramped kitchen were upon their arrival Molly beamed broadly at her son before even acknowledging Penelope's presence. "Oh, another one for dinner. Hello Penelope dear, grab a plate from the cupboard there and another knife and fork. That's it dear."  
  
The kitchen was even more cramped than Percy had reckoned upon. This lack of space seemed due to, at least in part to another guest who seemed more than a little interested in George. Dinner itself was a noisy but delicious affair and at the end Arthur deemed it wise to introduce his guest.  
  
"Molly, boys, Ginny, Penelope this is Katie Bell a trainee ministry employee from Scotland. Twins, I think you might remember her from school? Anyway these are all mine except our Penelope there. Katie will be staying with us for a while until she gets a place of her own near by."  
  
Katie smiled, "I'm going to be the new regional sports development representative when Mildred Briggsbottom retires in a few years."  
  
After a few more minutes of talk Percy realised that his mother had decided that Katie and George had gotten close enough for one night and dinner should draw to a close. Penny smiled at him from across the dinner table as she prepared to apparate. This was enough of a reminder of what he was about to do, quickly he looked up and sent a heartening smile at the thin air were she had stood only seconds before. "Umm father can I have a word outside? It won't take to long."  
  
They walked through in to the next room, Molly smiling to herself as she watched them leave. Arthur turned to his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What ever it is you can tell me. I'm not you're mother I don't judge, well too much at any rate."  
  
"Dad's about Penny and me.we umm.we.we think it's great what you're doing for Katie." He felt awful, what would Penny think about him not even being able to tell his own father something. It was just.he didn't even know himself what it was. Tomorrow he'd do it. He had to before it was too late for them.  
  
  
  
A/N: This has been really had to write so far but very enjoyable. It's brought all my memories back from doing Fiddler. I am the same peann as the other author just my account's frozen or something and if you are wondering I will finish CMHW sometime soon I promise. I've just been really busy with coursework and school stuff (I hate Art and Design coursework sooooo much). Yah-dah-yah-dah-yah. Please review, pretty please (. I you do I'll love you forever (but not flames). This is dedicated to all my friends who I did FotR with.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J. K. Rowling, Jerry Bock and Sheldon Harnick 


	2. football

The next morning all the boys awoke late, many not wanting to get up and face the day or their family depending on what had happened last night or some just found themselves luxuriating in it being the first day of the holidays. Molly and Ginny had gone shopping in Diagon Alley and Arthur sought solitude in work, although he was supposedly on holiday like Percy. It was therefore a surprise to smell bacon sizzling as George ambled down the stairs at quarter past eleven. Katie stood with her back to him; her dirty fair hair hung limply around her face spilling down the back of her violet pyjamas. He coughed to make is presence known but she continued to ignore him. Then without warning, she turned to him and said, "Couldn't get me a plate for this could you. You can get one for yourself too, I made extra just in case." Then on to the two plates she served a huge fry of bacon, sausages, a fried egg each, fried bread, beans, toast and black pudding. They then sat down at the table and sat in silence until,  
  
"Regional sports development, huh? What's that then? Like new quidditch pitches and stuff?"  
  
Katie laughed showing creamy-white but gappy teeth, "That's a very concise way of putting it but I believe it to be simply a way of getting in to politics. Not that I've lost my interest in quidditch or anything I just believe there's more to life."  
  
Putting on a false look of horror George turned to her, "More to life than quidditch? Never! So what type of politics are you into? Radical reform I presume!"  
  
"Actually yes. I… I mean we… that is to say this party I belong to believe in equality for all and using the gifts we have for the service of all. For is it fair to deprive half of mankind of a gift which could make their lives easier for billions…yes, billions of people pure because of the greed of a few snooty politicians? Did you know in the muggle culture entertainers come into millions of peoples houses each night via a small black box? And their dances are different; they don't go to balls but discos. And their sports they're almost as good as quidditch. Come-on I'll show you."  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him from his plate out to the back garden. His face flushed pink but choosing to ignore this he started to follow her instructions. Football… the name seemed to give the game away. The ball she had chosen to play with was a regulation quaffle but with a couple of quick charms it soon became a passable ball to play with. Katie had decided on a penalty shootout to ease George into the game and after only a couple of kicks of the ball it was obvious he was a natural. Only to obviously he was enjoying himself and it was not just the game.  
  
However a loud yell from the kitchen brought them running to find that Fred had just dropped the frying pan on his foot.  
  
*  
  
Fred Weasley lay on the floor clutching his foot and rolling around in agony. Percy stood towering above him, frying pan in one hand cold compress in the other, looking perplexed and confused at what to do next. The Weasley boys had each had their few share of injuries but mostly they had been caused and only curable by magical means. None of them had bothered to learn basic muggle first aid presuming if that type of incidence occurred their mum would be on hand to sort it out. However now she was unreachable and if they contacted their dad he would be as confused as they were.  
  
Suddenly a very dirty Katie and George ran through the kitchen door and after examining the situation Katie announced with a very broad grin that there was only one thing for it – the muggle doctor. Each of the boy's faced became a picture contorted with horror.  
  
"The muggle doctor? Quite preposterous. I mean mum would kill us if she found out." Percy tried to sway the adamant (off-)blonde.  
  
"And your father would be filled with loving pride at his accepting and very brave sons. No?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen Perce I'll go. I mean it's got to be better than this." Fred moaned, trying to break through his agony with a smile that looked more like an overstretched wince.  
  
Katie sat down on the floor beside him and said comfortingly to him, "It's alright. I know it hurts but you're right you'll go. Listen I'll transport you to the road where the doctor is. Then I'll send someone to get you to him. I think I know the very person." She took his hand and with a drop of foo powder he was gone.  
  
*  
  
The very next thing Fred new was that he had be dropped at the side of a t-junction and coming towards him was a crowd of what appeared to be rather gorgeous, voluptuous females aged between eighteen and twenty five, either that or he was delusional from the pain.  
  
"God, wonder what's up with him there?"  
  
"Who care's? He's good looking and here's me without any mascara on."  
  
"Pity he's a red-head though. They can't go to any New Year's Eve parties."  
  
" Oh, no and then he couldn't be able to go to any of your fabulous themed Auld Lange Sang parties now would he Tasha!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hey I think he's hurt. Sophe, Tash I think he's about to pass out."  
  
"Listen Angelina I've got a party with Fro Bloom to get to this afternoon. You go play nurse if you want to but Tash and I are going." The world then seemed to fade in to nothingness for Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story so far. This chapter was quite short for I had planned to write more but the ideas weren't flowing too well. I think it's going well so far but could be better. If anyone has any ideas on how to develop this story any better I will gratefully receive any tips or hints especially from those who have a good knowledge of the daughters. I love advice as it helps the progression of the story (and gets me more reviews). I also want to make an apology if the first Chava part was confusing for anyone: images of Elijah Wood kept flitting through my mind (note the name Fro Bloom). Yours in hopefulness (for advice) Peann xxx.  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling, Jerry Bock and Sheldon Harnick 


End file.
